


[Podfic] All I Want

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Love Actually AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 51:51, mp3 and m4b formats.</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>It's five weeks to Christmas and Nick has just started his dream job as host of the Radio 1 Breakfast Show. Unfortunately, his crush on Harry, the office intern, might just bring the whole thing crashing to the ground.<br/>A Love Actually AU of the prime minister/Natalie storyline. Except we couldn't imagine a world in which Nick was the prime minister, so it's set at Radio 1 instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophie_448](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099883) by [KateMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/pseuds/KateMonster), [sophie_448](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1ubPs0Y)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1yzj3AI)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-i-want)  


#### Reader's Notes:

This is a birthday present for the lovely [sophie_448](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448)! I originally was going to wait and save recording this until like, the actual holidays came around again, but waiting is lame. And who cares about relevancy anyways? :P Thanks to both authors for having blanket permission, so I could do this ~in secret~ or whatever. Also for being y'know like, good human beings in general. (And not killing me for the note at the end. I'M CALLIN Y'ALL OUT, OKAY.) ♥


End file.
